


What it’s worth

by masterlokisev159



Series: Alpha Steve and Omega Tony tales [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, In a way, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Scenting, Team Bonding, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unplanned Pregnancy, airport fight, and no one knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: Tony's scent is off. Wanda realizes why.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Alpha Steve and Omega Tony tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708117
Comments: 93
Kudos: 1077





	What it’s worth

**Author's Note:**

> A random fic idea-not something I'd usually write about but hey-ho. This is what happens when you watch Civil War clips after reading a huge amount of Alpha/Omega fanfic. 
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who's writing these days-it really does make quarantine easier :)
> 
> EDIT:THANKYOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE FOR BEING SO WONDERFUL AND LEAVING SUCH LOVELY COMMENTS! I was honestly not sure with this one but now I’m so glad I posted it :D stay safe!
> 
> Also, I am working on TMOT (don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten my others ;)

“Someone get to Wanda!”

“I’m good thanks!” Wanda hissed and brought her hands down, pulling another row of cars towards the Ironman armour with great difficulty. The man inside tried to dodge but she mostly struck an almost direct hit.

Something ached when she heard the metal screech jarringly. The world accused her of being a monster and here she was, bringing masses upon masses of destruction. It wasn’t right in any sense and yet she was doing just that.

"Bucky and I are gonna head for the Quinjet! If anyone has any ideas-!” Captain America sounded breathless through the coms and Wanda could hear the dull thud and ring of metal on metal. He was taking on Rhodes now, she figured. Her teammate.

Her _ex_ -teammate.

They had been a team once. She’d been welcomed after almost destroying the Avengers.

She wouldn’t admit it, she couldn’t. But the one thought she’d had since the first time she’d seen Ross kept plaguing her. It came back again and again.

_Shouldn’t we be on the same side no matter what? Aren’t we family? Does it make me less of a monster if I hurt someone who’s made a mistake too?_

She raked sweaty palms through her hair and glanced at Stark who was struggling to get to his feet. He seemed dazed and shaky, as if drunk or drugged.

_I did that. If he’s hurt, I’ve caused that._

Wanda had hated Tony Stark to begin with. Not just before meeting Ultron but long before that. He had taught her resentment and vengeance, embodying the very destruction she wanted to annihilate. For a long time she had struggled to even look at him, even with everything he’d done for her.

She had figured she'd always hate him.

Then he started to come over more. More and more, with gifts and gadgets and all the things only a rich man could provide. She had hated it and could barely understand why an alpha such as Steve would want to even talk to an omega like that. Didn't alphas naturally drift towards suitable omegas? What part of Tony Stark even suited Steve? _Were they even a match!?_

Oh, they had been together. Everyone knew. When Stark would walk around smelling of Steve and vice-versa, everyone knew without a doubt that Captain America had chosen his omega.

But then something changed. Stark had approached her one day and without saying a word, had held out a small pair of silver grey leather gloves with a small insignia on the straps. PM.

 _“Why have you given me this?”_ She’d snarled, staring at them like she expected them to explode in her face. Her scent had turned volcanic and every part of her had _screamed_ angry beta.

 _“A gift.”_ He’d said, palms sweating as he wrung them together. _“Think of it as a promise.”_

 _“This will not make me feel better about what happened to him.”_ They had both known who she was talking about. Neither could bring themselves to say the word but they’d known.

Stark’s shoulders had dropped when she had looked up. His scent had morphed into something sullen and exhausted, as if in mourning. But for it to seem like that he would’ve had to have felt remorse. The long-lasting feelings curdling into something sick and morbid.

Wanda had not considered that he could.

 _“I know.”_ He’d said quietly. _“It’s a promise to him. That I’ll try and help keep you safe. That’s all I can do. Try.”_ He’d finally admitted, as if to himself before turning and leaving with far less hope than he’d had before.

Wanda had stared at the gloves and run her fingers over the initials. 

At that moment she had realized she may have misjudged the omega. After all, how could someone inherently bad want to do something for someone they didn’t know? There was no benefit to that gift except to show that he cared. At least enough to honour a dead man’s wish.

Pietro would’ve expected better from her.

“Wanda, do you copy? Can you cover Antman? He says he’s got a trick up his sleeve!” Sam’s voice boomed into her ear, shaking her sharply out of her thoughts.

“Of course.” She replied, about to turn away when she paid one last glance at Tony.

He was still swaying on his feet. Because of the armour, she couldn’t see any of his expressions but a strange scent started to filter through. A wave of pain and anguish that threatened to drown her senses. 

And from several feet away. Something was wrong.

“Wanda? Wanda!?” 

Her hand slowly reached up to her ear. Her eyes didn’t leave Tony. “Yes?”

“I, uh, I don’t know how to say this.” It was Scott, their new beta recruit. “Umm, can you-“ The sound of heavy breathing took over but she couldn’t ask if he was okay. The omega scent was really strong, how could no one feel it?

“-ha, sorry, just realized that kid has more webs than a tarantula-have you seen Stark? I think you were last with him?”

“I was.” She shook her head slightly. “I still am.”

“Right right!” Scott sounded breathless but continued, clearly hopeful. “So you can reach him right?”

“Yes.”

“So when I was in his armour, you know, shrunk down?”

“Yes?”

“I figured I’d be close to him you know? But I caught his scent and Wanda-“

“Hurry up Lang.” She simmered, watching Tony bring a hand to his head. He seemed to be getting ready to go back into the fray.

“Can you check? I think he might be...”

“What? What might he be?”

“...I think he might be carrying Wanda.”

_Oh. My god._

All of a sudden Wanda’s mind felt so much clearer. It made perfect sense. Why else would he smell this way? Why else was he so angry at Rogers? 

“They’re more attached than we thought.” Wanda muttered to herself, watching as Tony started up his boots and started to lift off the ground. The scent faded as he flew up but the memory was there, as was the bigger picture.

“What?”

Clearing her throat, she began to piece together a plan. She was going to take this into her own hands because if it was true and Stark was what Scott thought he was, it changed **everything.**

_He should not be fighting. He can’t be fighting._

“I’m on it!” She said, making her own promise. Eyes fixed on the flying omega, she broke into a run, following him quickly. Using her magic, she pushed herself forward with long red tendrils until she was close enough to hear him. He’d have to notice. Any second now...

Suddenly Ironman did a sharp u-turn and paused to hover in the air above her. He tilted his head but didn’t come any closer. But she had a plan for that.

“Scott, I need you to create a distraction to get Stark’s attention. Clint, come back, I have a plan.” She demanded, and waited with baited breath as Tony started to inch closer. Curiosity would kill him if he wasn’t careful. 

Wanda wasn’t about to let that happen though. If Captain America found out he’d hurt his omega when he was so vulnerable...

Memories of Sokovia came to mind. She’d seen plenty of omegas on the news back home-especially during the rallies. Severe injuries to the abdomen, causing major bruising and inflammation rendered an omega physically exhausted and unable to look after another from the injuries. And so, many would miscarry and then subsequently not survive from the shock and blood loss. 

Stark’s health wasn’t great as it was. This would only be adding to the stress he was putting on his body.

“Seriously Wanda, you don’t want to be doing this. Think of Vision.” Tony said, but there was a slight hitch in his voice. He didn’t sound nearly as confident anymore and frankly she didn’t blame him. She’d be worried too if her alpha was running when she needed them.

_He’s just a man under that suit. He’s only human._

_How would Steve survive?_ , she thought as she continued to stare at Stark who seemed to be staring back, equally mystified. She even tried to picture it. The broken, bruised form of Tony Stark, lying on the ground and crying out in agony because he’d lost something so precious, blood pouring between his legs like those omegas she’d seen back home. The image of Steve staring in horror once he realized he’d destroyed his one chance at a family. Or would Stark be unconscious? So weak and exhausted that he wouldn’t realize what was happening until it was too late? So bruised and bloodied he’d struggle to breath and keep his eyes open or keep his heart beating. Would he even survive if he lost any life he was carrying? Surely he’d die first.

Her eyes narrowed at him with barely contained rage. Why was he even out here, putting himself and his potential child on the line like this?

“Wanda listen, I’m not trying to hurt anyone. You just need to listen to me-!”

Just then, Clint appeared in the distance. He got closer and closer until he was just behind Stark from his position on the ground. 

“Clint. I have a plan. Scott, that distraction for Stark, now.”

“Wanda what are you doing!?”

“Just trust me.” Instantly she cried out when she saw Clint take aim. “Don’t!” 

It was sheer luck that he paused because at that moment Scott Lang appeared out of thin air to grow into a ginormous version of himself. Within seconds he had changed from a tiny minuscule spec to the size of Godzilla (or what she thought she remembered from the film).

“Holy shit!” Clint yelled at the same time as he ducked out of the way in fear of Scott’s massive leg. He grew so big that the Ironman suit hovering below him looked like the insect. 

“Way to go Tic-Tac!” Sam yelled into the coms, followed by cheers from Barnes.

Wanda stayed put. When Scott turned to look at her he paused.

“What do you want me to do?” He said as quietly as he could, though his voice boomed throughout the airport.

“Stop them!” Sam cried, followed by more orders from Clint and Bucky. Wanda noticed Steve wasn’t saying much but she suspected the reason behind that. She also had doubts and it wasn’t even her omega.

“I need you to grab hold of Stark. But whatever you do don’t hurt him.” She commanded, beginning to feel herself rise as she channeled her energy into her legs. She had to be careful. Tony’s life could depend on how well she controlled her powers.

Scott did exactly what she hoped. With a single swipe, he reached out and caught Tony mid-flight, his fingers wrapping around the Ironman armour gently. And it was gentle because as soon Tony squirmed, the grip around him loosened enough that he could pull his arms out easily and rest them on the giant fingers.

Ironman paused his fidgeting and faced Scott, cocking his head to one side. Wanda watched as Scott mimicked him and pulled him close.

“Okay piss-ant, you gonna let me go or what?” Tony said, but didn’t seem too concerned until Scott held him out. As she got closer, a strong wave of calm began to wash over Wanda and she realized Tony was likely inhaling calming pheromones from Scott, even through the suit. Why else would he not be seething?

“What now?” Scott said deliberately to her in the coms, ignoring the yells of their teammates. Somewhere in the background she thought Steve was ordering them not to hurt Tony. Defensive actions only.

Wanda hovered closer and began to relax. They would solve this and maybe that would make Steve realize he needed his family-

Suddenly everything went wrong.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Clint pull back the string of his bow, an explosive arrow knocked and ready to launch. Fear raced through her veins when he pointed it at Stark and released.

The arrow went flying. It sailed through the air and reached its mark, sticking to the surface and beeping rapidly.

That being the arc reactor in the centre of Tony’s chest.

 **“NO!”** She screamed, but she knew there was nothing she could do. Scott did his best to shield Tony but he wasn’t fast enough and the arrow exploded into thousands of fragments, each one unleashing a rain of fire. Scott had dropped Tony out of instinct but already the damage was done. Parts of the armour were falling off, exposing parts of the grey suit Tony had been wearing earlier. The right boot thruster went down along with both gauntlet repulsors. The suit cut out, singed and in flames. 

Unleashing an awful screech, the suit started to fall towards the ground, lifeless with not even a trace of human movement. It didn’t move to slow itself down.

_Oh god Stark!_

Praying with everything she believed in, Wanda threw her hands out and conjured up the biggest wave of magic she could. A sheet of red grew at her palms, strong and stable and matching the charged glow of her eyes. With every fibre of her body, she willed the sheet forward, envisioning every form of protection she could. She imagined holding Pietro in her arms after Ultron took him from her, she remembered watching Clint be saved in battle, she recalled Steve crying over the night Tony left-

She imagined seeing Steve cry over Tony’s body. Over a baby they could’ve had. An alpha mourning over his omega and their pup.

 **“TONY!”** Steve screamed so loudly, it cut through all her thoughts. Her eyes snapped open and met the ash-white face of Steve as he ran towards her.

_I must try._

With one final push of her hands she let out a hoarse scream and pushed through every fear and pressure she’d put on herself to not be that monster. She was better. She would be enough to save the Avengers especially the one that had done so much for them.

Her hands pulsed and the red disappeared. Then it reappeared and enveloped Tony’s body, enshrouding him in a red glow until the Ironman suit froze it’s descent, held in the air by the strongest magic she’d ever done.

She’d exploded buildings before with millions of volts worth of power. Nothing compared to this. 

Sweat dripped down her forehead as held her position. The thought of moving terrified her. If she tried to land she might lose focus and her magic would run wild. If she tried to move Stark she might drop him completely, becoming the silent killer to the first Avenger family.

“Wanda.” Steve said quietly and stood patiently when she looked at him.

He was standing below Tony now, arms clenched and body poised to catch Tony.

His face was grey though. His eyes looked blank, hollowed out, like he wasn’t seeing anything beyond Tony's suspended body.

 _Bond shock_. Her mind supplied. _He’s going into bond shock because Tony’s stress levels were too high._

“Wanda please...” Steve whispered, looking sick as he blinked at her. “I can’t-he needs to be-“

“Hold your hands out. Make sure you’re ready to catch him.” She said loudly, hoping it would be enough to shake Steve out of it.

Steve did as he was told but somehow Wanda managed to lower Tony down enough that he rested in Steve’s arms exactly the way he should’ve. The minute she released the red, Steve fell to his knees, cradling Tony’s body to his chest. Agonizing gasps escaped his mouth as he started to mumble.

“Please please darling, please-“

Wanda sucked in a breath and shakily lowered herself to the pair. As she knelt beside them, the other Avengers made their way to them too. Only Scott was behind them, unconscious in his giant form on the ground. 

Clint arrived first. He stood frozen at the sight of Captain America breaking down, looking just as haunted.

“He’s...he...” Clint tried to speak but his eyes kept darting towards the bow in his hand. Suddenly horrified, the gravity of what he’d done set in.

He threw his bow far and knelt beside Tony too, pushing Steve back slightly to reach the grips of Tony’s helmet. Releasing the latches, he pulled the helmet off in one quick motion.

Steve gasped in horror. The colour drained from Clint’s face.

Wanda cupped her hand to her mouth.

A trickle of blood was making its way down from Stark’s nose. His pale lids were shut and his mouth was parted as if frozen mid sentence. But the _scent_ -the scent was so bad, it reeked of distress and sickness. The scent of an omega deep in shock.

He _was_ going into shock. Just as Wanda had feared.

“Oh god no. No no no no!” Rhodey’s voice filtered through and somehow Rhodey, Vision, Sam and Natasha were now stood behind them, watching in horror.

Barnes, Vision, Spider-Man and T’Challa quickly appeared too.

“Oh god, Mr. Stark! Is he okay!?” Spider-Man exclaimed and stepped forward, only to be pulled back by T’Challa. Wanda silently agreed. There was obviously a child behind that mask. He didn’t need to see an omega in this state.

“Get him out of the armour. Now!” Rhodey said, retracting his helmet and stepping out of his own armour. Quickly realising Steve couldn’t do much, Wanda and Clint removed the rest of the armour until Tony’s waist coat and pants were revealed. There were smears of blood on his legs and arms, the red sunk deep into the grey, staining his body in a grotesque manner.

But his abdomen seemed clear. It was hard to tell but Wanda couldn’t see any cuts or wounds there.

Tentatively, she swallowed and held her hand out. Then she rested it over Tony’s stomach lightly and pressed gently, allowing the red to seep out of her hand in a small burst.

Her eyes widened. Her hand shook as she pulled back.

“Wanda? What is it?” Clint asked, and when she looked at him, his eyes were full of dread, like he knew. Maybe he could feel it in the scent. 

“I was checking.” She turned to Steve. The alpha’s entire face was bone-white but he managed to look up.

“What?” He croaked, squeezing Tony tighter to his chest.

“Congratulations. Your omega is pregnant.”

Steve froze. Everyone froze. Even Rhodey, who had been on the phone to the medical team went silent.

Then-

“He’s pregnant?” Steve whispered, voice hushed and blue eyes huge. Awestruck, he stroked a finger over Tony’s cheek and let his thumb brush over his lids. 

The silence stretched on as everyone realized that Tony Stark, omega to Steve Rogers was carrying. The two Avengers at this moment in time were going to be parents.

“Holy shit...” The Spider-kid whispered, and that prompted a response.

Natasha was the first to act. She seemed hesitant to pull Steve away but was very aware of what needed to be done.

“Steve, he needs medical attention.” She said and nudged him aside to press to fingers against Tony’s neck, nodding a little to herself. At that moment his eyes fluttered and he groaned. The group seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, especially Clint who looked like a puppet whose strings had come loose.

“Hey Tony, that’s it. Open your eyes, come on Avenger.” Steve urged, allowing Tony to twist into his chest and moan lightly in protest.

Wanda’s heart soared when Tony turned back round and opened his eyes. His eyes narrowed to thin slits as he looked around hazily.

“Why are you all staring? Don’t we have a Ross to appease?” He mumbled, blinking tiredly at them like he’d just woken from a nap. It wasn’t common for omegas to be more exhausted when recovering from shock.

“Tony, breathe.” Steve said quietly and adjusted Tony so that his nose pressed against Steve’s neck. The effect was instant and his shoulders fell as he inhaled. The sick scent started to fade into something a little warmer and kinder. After a moment Tony tried to pull back but Steve wouldn’t let him. 

“We need-I need to tell you something.” Steve said quietly into his ear though all the Avengers could hear. “You and I-are you ready for this?”

“What? What is it?” Tony mumbled and pushed against his chest till he was facing Steve head on. His eyes flicked over Steve’s form expression and he paled. 

“Are we breaking the bond?” His hands shook and Wanda felt her heart ache. He had no clue how far off he was. 

Steve shook his head and swallowed. “No.”

No was right. If anything, Wanda figured it would strengthen their bond. Tony was already so much calmer now that he was with Steve.

“Then what?”

Steve hesitated and seemed to look to Natasha for help. When none came and she inclined her head, Steve took a deep breath and spoke.

“You’re pregnant Tony. You’re carrying a pup.”

Wanda watched the emotions like viewing a film through shutters. Tony didn’t seem to know how to respond. Denial, anger, shock, fear, joy-all of it appeared on his face, one after the other. His mouth opened and closed a few times, eyes growing wide and staying firmly fixed on Steve. He shook his head a little, almost subconsciously and tried to reason it out.

“N-no, I’m not. I can’t be, I’m on birth control and we stopped sleeping together last month. The last time we did was during my heat and-“ Tony’s eyes only grew wider and his hand shook. Subconsciously, it drifted towards his stomach. 

“It’s not possible...” He shook his head, ignoring the broken expression on Steve’s face. “I can’t-I _can’t_ be-“ 

“You are.” Wanda couldn’t sit back any longer. Someone needed to be clear. “I’ve checked. You have a pup.”

“No, no-“

“It’s true. You’re going to be a father.”

Tony let out a strangled noise, face looking _green_ as he pulled at his hair manically. “I can’t have a baby. I can’t bring a child up on my own-“

Wanda instantly knew, as did the others. The minute Tony had spoken, they’d all known how Steve would react to that.

“Your own? Your **own!?** I am not letting you go through this alone! Goddammit Tony you are not going to be a single parent! What kind of alpha would I be to-“

He stopped when Tony started to weep in his arms. The omega began to cry, tears starting to fall one after the other. Tony let his face drop into his hands and hid his sobs there and Steve desperately tried to get through to him.

“I love you!" Steve roared, even though his voice cracked and tears started to fall. "I love you too damn much to leave you like this-!”

“You don’t! You don’t!” Tony cried, sobbing harder. He was having a complete breakdown. “I’m going to have to-to-“

“Tony.” Natasha said calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. She rubbed gently until Tony’s sobs started to die down. “Do you want to keep the baby?”

Steve’s face drained of colour. It was obvious he hadn’t considered that Tony wouldn’t want to. After all, they had wanted a family before. They’d even talked about it around the team.

Shocked, Tony froze and lifted his head to stare at her. 

“What?” He croaked.

“Do you want it? You have the choice to terminate if that’s what you want.”

Tony stared at her. And stared and stared and stared. 

Steve started to sob. 

Finally he spoke, a fragile sentence that could break at any moment. “I don’t want to lose it. I-I want to keep it.”

Like a stone wall collapsing, Steve fell forward, hugging Tony tightly to himself until he completely enveloped the omega. Through his streams of tears he pressed kisses to Tony’s hair and thanked him over and over.

But Tony pushed him back.

“Are-are you in on this? Because I’m not letting you get in- _involved_ if you’re not ready to be a parent-“

Wanda couldn’t help but admire Tony. Even in shock and faced with life-changing news he still had the clarity of mind to do what was necessary. To see into the future but then again, he was a futurist.

A perfect omega for Captain America, he was another strategist. God knew how intelligent their child would be.

God knew how lucky the child would be to have such incredible parents.

“Yes. I want in Tony. I want _you_ and our baby and all of it. I want our future.” Steve responded, with bright eyes full of hope. 

Something unspoken passed between them then. Something Wanda or any other observer couldn't understand but from the slight shake of Tony's head and the way Steve ducked his chin, it was clear that they were saying something else completely. Tony looked away but didn't resist when Steve caught his chin and urged him to face him again, eyes pleading with Tony. This time Tony didn't look away, even when Steve let go.

Almost hesitantly, he pressed a hand over Tony’s stomach, eyes brightening even more. Then, as if mesmerized, Tony followed him and put his hand over Steve’s too.

Suddenly Tony's face broke into a smile. It broadened to a grin that looked downright giddy. Steve copied him and strangely they both laughed a little.

“We’re going to have a baby." Tony said, voice hushed as if to preserve this moment and somehow that brought a smile to all the Avengers' faces. "I’m going to have your baby.” 

Steve smiled wider, red-eyed and sniffling. “Yeah.” His bright eyes lifted up to meet Tony’s. “I love you so much.”

“Me too.”

“You shouldn’t have been fighting.” Wanda blurted, pulling the two out of their moment. But she had to say it, it was too important.

“You put yourself and the baby in danger. You can’t anymore. The stress will kill you.” She knew it was harsh but she desperately wanted them to realize. Steve had to realize what he was risking. It wasn't over yet.

Tony looked down at that but Steve growled and bared his teeth. He directed his gaze at Tony, a hint of Alpha voice coming through.

“You cannot fight. I won’t allow it. If anything happened to you because of me-“

“Steve, a baby doesn’t change what’s going on between us.” Tony said quietly, though a blush started to appear on his cheeks, especially when Steve growled again and kissed him quiet.

“I’ll sign the Accords. But you have to show me all the amendments. I need guarantees that we can pull back from their orders if we have to.”

Tony jerked his head up. “You mean that?”

“I will.” Steve said, much to the shock of everyone but something settled in Wanda’s mind. This was right. This was how it was meant to be.

Surprisingly, Clint stepped forward. “I will too.”

Tony’s eyes popped. “What!?”

“I know how it feels to have a kid on the line. Trust me, I don’t want to risk it.” Clint said firmly but his eyes told a different story. They pleaded with Tony for forgiveness. 

“Right. Yeah, of course.” Tony murmured and then smiled gently at Clint. 

“I’ll sign too.” Sam added and Tony looked like he was going to pass out from shock. Or maybe he was too exhausted to process it all but who knew. The omega needed a break.

Wanda wondered if maybe this was a new beginning. When she looked at the way Steve was staring at Tony, so full of love and joy and protection, their scents returning to a healthier, happier form, she began to envision a future that didn’t end in bloodshed. Maybe Steve would have his family. Maybe they would find another way.

She took a breath and smiled, feeling Vision wrap an arm around her. Looking at members of their team-Rhodey and Natasha and Sam all crowding around Tony, hugging him tight and congratulating him while a proud Steve thanked them sincerely, really made her wonder. Maybe she could look for that love too.

 _I’ll sign too,_ She thought as she made eye contact with Tony for a brief moment and smiled, feeling herself grow warm when Tony's eyes crinkled and he gave a slight nod.

She hoped Pietro was proud of her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one. I may come back and change it later after TMOT (Which I'm currently working on), AHH and TRS. This is more of a random shot I came up with although I realize now that writing from another POV with these two is tough!
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it at all :)


End file.
